Slowly Drifting
by Fire of the Angel
Summary: Ryou has changed, and when he and his yami start a high staked game, he strives to prove to Bakura, his side of the fight is not weak. Bakura finds himself unable to lose, and tries as hard as possible to win. But what happens when Ryou quits?*Complete*
1. Changes

This fic was inspired by Lady Yami Bakura's 'Gutterflower'. I personally think that her story is one of the absolute best I have ever read and can't express how much I love it. I suggest you read it if you are looking for a good Ryou/Bakura fic. Thank you Lady Yami Bakura for your wonderful story!  
  
Now I do not own anything related to Yu-Gi-Oh nor do I claim to. I hope you enjoy this story as much as I enjoyed writing it. I also don't own any of the songs used for this song based story. I would like to thank my friend Claire for encouraging me to write! I wouldn't be able to write a thing without knowing you'll read all of it and love it!  
  
Bakura = Ryou  
  
Yami Bakura = Bakura  
  
This story contains Yaoi, don't like then don't read!  
  
~Lyrics~  
  
"Blah" Speaking  
  
'Blah' Thoughts  
  
*~*~~*~* Scene Change  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~  
  
Slowly Drifting Chapter One: Changes  
  
I try to hold this under control, but they can't help me  
  
because no one knows - Changes - 3 Doors Down  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~  
Ryou sighed as he looked in the mirror, into his eyes. Normally his eyes were soft and innocent, full of love and care for the people around him. But now the softness has dissapered and was slowly changing cold and angry towards the world. The dark shade of brown that his eyes were has dispersed into a dark and angry shade of amber. Much like his Yami's. The yami that he fears, the yami that doesn't beat him, the yami that ignores his existance.  
  
~I'm not suppposed to be scared of anything But I don't know where I am ~  
  
Ryou placed his hand on the mirror and traced the lines of his face with a long and slender index finger. He smiled grimly when his finger met his eyes and pushed the mirror away as he turned out of the bathroom. Bakura wasn't home so the house was silent and calm. He was out with some friends and Ryou didn't expect him home anytime soon. Ryou walked up the stairs, to his room and started to finish packing the few suitcases that lay on his bed. Ryou pulled the clothes out of his drawers and placed them into one of cases and closed the lid, hard. 'I have to get out of this. It's starting to get scary.' He could feel the anger from being ignored bubbling inside of him along with the fear of Bakura finding out one of his most treasured secrets. The most precious thing Ryou had wasn't anything material, but a secret. A secret that Ryou almost let slip that very day. You see, his secret involved the very person Ryou planned on leaving to keep himself safe.  
  
~I wish that I could move but I'm exhausted And nobody understands [how I feel]~  
  
His secret was well kept under control considering Ryou saw Bakura almost every day. Ryou was in love with the person he feared most. If Bakura knew this, he would surely kill Ryou, saying that love is an emotion and emotion is weak. That is why he had to leave. To save himself from admitting the emotion that would kill him. Ryou was also leaving to find out who he was on the inside. Was he weak? Was he strong? What kind of thing did he find enjoyable besides music? Did he understand the concept of life? Was he really in love?  
  
~I'm trying hard to breathe now but there's no air in my lungs~  
  
Ryou had all of his things gathered and placed in the suitcases. He felt different somehow, looking at the suitcases sitting at the foot of his bed ready to go. He could feel a new person trying to surface. A new person wasn't sure he wanted to be. He was confused, he wanted to stay the quiet loving person he was, but part of him screamed to be noticed. That part of him was trying to take over.  
  
~There's no one here to talk to And the pain inside is making me numb~  
  
It would feel nice to ask someone what was going on with him, but none of his friends had ever had this kind of problem before. If he asked a professional what the matter was he would be considered crazy and probably stuck in a mental ward. He would just have to figure this out by himself. Alone. The thought of being alone wasn't one he liked but he would have to get over that problem. He would also have to find someone who let him stay with him while he sorted things out. But who? Yugi and Yami just didn't have enough room. Joey had moved in with Seto a few months ago, so that would be a definate no. Wait a second. Seto? Maybe Joey could convince Seto to let him stay for a week or two! After all Ryou and Joey had become closer friends after Yugi had slowly stopped hanging out with them when he and Yami had gotton together. That only left him, Joey, Seto and Tristan, but Tristan had gone off to live with his aunt after his mom got tired of his constant trouble making. The three became a close group of friends. Of course Joey and Seto would let him stay! Ryou ran down to the kitchen, grabbed the phone and dialed Seto's number. It rang two times before somebody picked it up.  
  
"Hello? Kaiba residence. Mokuba speaking."  
  
"Hello Mokuba. Is Joey home?"  
  
"Yeah. He's busy trying to get Seto to stop working. I'll get him for you." There was a soft clink as he set the phone down. In the backround Ryou could hear Joey yelling at Seto to get off the computer and spend some time with him and Mokuba. He heard Mokuba say something and then he heard his name. Joey made a noise similar to a growl, directed at Seto. A few seconds later Joey picked up the phone with a sigh.  
  
"Hey Ryou? What's up?"  
  
"Not much Joey. I need to ask a favor."  
  
"Go ahead. I'm sure whatever it is I can do it for ya."  
  
"Would it be possible for me to stay with you guys for a few weeks?"  
  
"I'm sure it'd be fine with Set' but why?"  
  
"I'm moving out of here and I need a place to stay while I sort things out."  
  
"Oh. I'll go tell Seto that you'll be staying with us for a few weeks. Hold on."  
  
Joey set the phone down and muffled voices were heard a second or two later. Then silence, then a shout and thudding feet. "Ryou," it was Seto. "If Bakura did anything to hurt you I swear I will kill him."  
  
"Calm down. He didn't hurt me. I just am tired of living with him."  
  
"Are you sure that's the only reason?"  
  
'You have no idea, I have many reasons.' "Of course it is."  
  
Arrangments for a limo to pick Ryou up were made and they ended their conversation. Ryou hadn't conviced Seto and Joey that wanting to move out was his only reason but they didn't push any farther into the matter.  
  
~Try to hold this under control You can't help me, cause no one knows~  
  
Ryou checked over his things and sat down at his desk, pen and paper in hand. He would just tell Bakura he was tired of his crap and was leaving. Nothing more. Nothing less. As he wrote, he couldn't stop the words that flowed from his hand. He glanced down at the finished paper and sighed. It read:  
  
*~Bakura,  
  
Don't worry, your little house maid hasn't gone far. I'm leaving this house. It's yours now, do what you want with it. I don't care. I don't plan on returning. Don't come looking for me, I know you won't anyway so what's the use of saying this? I regret the very day I met you. I thought that maybe I could get to know you. Maybe even be a friend to you. But you pushed me away. While you were pushing, I found myself changing. I'm not the same quiet little Ryou I was. I don't know who I am now but I'm different. I am human though, unlike you. I have emotions, including the emotion you hate most: love. I have my secrets, just like you. But my secrets are kept hidded for reasons. Unlike yours. You have no reasons for hiding. Or maybe you do and your too scared to show it. Why am I telling you this? Is that what you're wondering now? I'll tell you why, because I am feeling that very emotion that you hate most. And I'm feeling it for you. I have no idea why though. Maybe it's because I'm finally losing my mind. I guess I'll never know, but I'm not sticking around long enough for you to play on this finding. I guess I'll see ya around someday, who knows. Perhaps we'll bump into each other one day.  
  
Ryou ~*  
  
~Now I'm going through changes, changes God I feel so frustrated lately~  
  
'Now that was no where near what I wanted to say but it's to late now.' Ryou put the pen down after reading and folded the note up. He wrote Bakura on it and placed it onto the kitchen table. By the time he was finished the limo Seto had sent for him was waiting paitently in the driveway. Ryou picked his bags up, glanced around his home one last time and left. Locking the door behind him and throwing away his key. Glancing down at the Millenium Ring, he almost laughed. The one thing that brought him this pain and he couldn't bring himself to get rid of it.  
  
*~*~~*~*  
  
Ryou sighed as he watched the street lights pass by in the darkened window. Smiling sadly, he ran his fingers down the glass. The rain that poured over it's surface, had just started a few moments after he entered the vehicle. Each drop that fell, seemed to echo the hurt he felt inside of himself. He couldn't really describe the pain, just a constant ache. He felt like he was entering a new world and he couldn't find his way around. Alone and confused, he was trying to understand the new person emerging from his lonely soul. It was pushing the old Ryou out and bringing itself in. Suffocating the quiet person he once was.  
  
~When I get suffocated, save me Now I'm going through changes, changes~  
  
*~*~~*~*  
  
Joey waited quietly out on the porch, thinking about the way Ryou sounded on the phone. 'His voice was different somehow. Colder, more closed up. His attitude was off key as well. What's going on with him? This can't be good. I'd bet anything it has something to do with Bakura and not Ryou just wanting to leave his crap.' He sighed as the thunder rolled overhead. 'This can't be good.'  
  
The long, black limo pulled up into the driveway and stopped. The lights and engine were turned off quietly, as the driver stepped out of the car. He opened Ryou's door and the young man stepped out. He gathered his suitcases, only allowing the driver to take 2 and stepped up to the porch. He looked up at Joey and smilied a soft, sad smile. Joey nearly jumped when he looked into his eyes. They weren't the typical Ryou anymore. They were a swirled amber and brown, making Ryou look like he couldn't be human or somthing. As Ryou walked up the steps, Joey noticed that his friend walked differently as well. Almost cat-like. The last step was crossed and Ryou set his bags on the ground. He walked over and hugged Joey.  
  
"I can't thank you enough for letting me stay."  
  
"Uh, your welcome Ryou. Would you ah, mind telling me whats up with your eyes man? They're kinda freaky." "Oh. I will try to explain that later. Can we get inside now? It's a bit cold." "Oh yeah. Sorry 'bout that bud."  
  
*~*~~*~*  
  
Ryou gasped as the maid opened the door to the room that Seto was letting him stay in. It was huge, with a balcony looking over the large backyard. The carpet was a deep burgandy along with the curtains the lined the windows that went from floor to ceiling. The bed was large enough to fit at least 5 or 6 people comfortably. A man dressed in an elegant black suit brought Ryou's bags in and set them on the oak bench at the end of the bed. He opened one and began to unpack it.  
  
"No, leave that to me please. I'd like to do that myself. Thank you for your help."  
  
The man nodded silently and left the room. This gave Ryou a chance to look around the large room once more. The bed was dressed in silver coverings and burgandy pillows. A beautiful night stand stood next to the bed and a pretty lamp sat on top of it. A large bookshelf was placed on the wall across the bed, lined with many interesting book titles. Ryou unpacked his clothes into the large dresser next to the bookshelf. A large mirror stood on the opposite side of the bed. As Ryou walked over to look outside, he caught his relfection in that large mirror. He shook his head as he looked at himself. No wonder his eyes had scared Joey. He did look alot different than he did the last time they all were together. Another sad smile graced his lips as he was recalling how much had changed since his graduation, which was only a few months before. Busy recalling, he didn't hear the door open.  
  
"Ryou?" It was Seto. "How do you like your room?"  
  
"Huh? Oh sorry, it's wonderful."  
  
"You can stay as long as you like. We have more than enough room here and Joey, Mokuba and I would love to have you stay a while."  
  
"Thank you Seto. Is Joey all right? He seemed a bit scared earlier." "He was a bit creeped out. I don't know why though."  
  
"He saw my eyes. I have no doubt that he has noticed the other changes as well."  
  
~Feelin' weak and weary Walkin through this world alone~  
  
"Your eyes? Changes? What do you mean Ryou?"  
  
"Look at me. I'm changing Seto. I can't stop it either. My eyes, they've become almost like Bakura's. The colors are different. It's not a mystery why he was creeped out. I'm scared of it myself."  
  
"Ryou, your really not making any sense. What's changing other than your eyes?" "Everything. I feel different on the inside. I feel a new person forcing it's way out and I don't really know if I want to change. I can't stop the constant ache I have inside of me. I'm not able to bear being the quiet one anymore. I almost told Bakura in person how I feel about him. I was scared that if he found out how I feel that he would kill me." "Ryou is this why you left home?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"How do you feel about Bakura?"  
  
"I have a feeling that you may think I'm insane. Personally I think I am as well, but I've fallen in love with him. That's another change about myself. I find myself loving his coldness and cruelty. I want to know more about him, I've almost hurt myself trying to keep it a secret. Physically he can't do any harm to me. But I can."  
  
"Did you tell him Ryou? Please tell me you didn't. He'll hate you for this." "Hate me? Bakura has always hated me. He's ignored me forever and whenever I try to talk to him he calls me a cowardly fool. He's told me that having emotions is weak and he cannot be around weak people."  
  
~Everything they say every word of it Cuts me to the bone [and I bleed]~  
  
Their conversation continued on for at least an hour before Ryou finally cracked and started crying. Seto didn't try to make him stop. He only held him and allowed Ryou to cry himself to sleep as he told Seto more about how he was changing. He spilled out that he felt like he was turning into Bakura himself, and that he felt alone and scared. Seto merely told him that he and Joey were there for him and he could come to them with any problem he may have. Seto gently placed Ryou onto the bed and covered him with the quilt that lie on the bed. He walked over and closed the curtains before looking back to his friend and sighing. 'He's really scared of himself. We have to get his mind off of this before he gets himself sick over it.'  
  
~I've got something to say But now I've got nowhere to turn~  
  
*~*~~*~*  
  
"Is he alright Seto?" Seto sighed as he drew Joey up in a hug, burying his face into Joey's hair.  
  
"He's scared. He kept telling me that he feels like he's changing. He said that he's becoming more like Bakura and that fact is scaring him. Frankly, I'd be scared too. Ryou also told me that he has fallen in love with Bakura, he thinks he's insane for that fact. He also told Bakura, when he knows that Bakura is going to freak out on him. We have to keep him hidden here until he feels safe again."  
  
"Is they're anything we can do to help? I don't think he needs to deal with all of this at once." "I don't think it's healthy either. Maybe you can take him out tomorrow. Maybe shopping. He needs a new wardrobe for the new person he feels he's becoming. Who knows, maybe it'll make him feel a little better about changing so much." "That sounds like a good idea. But should we have some others come with us? What if we happen to run into Bakura. I'll admit one thing, Ryou's right about being scared of him. I'm scared of what I've seen him do too." "I'll send a few bodyguards. Maybe you can invite Yugi and Yami to come as well. If you do, let me talk to them before you meet up."  
  
"Ok. I'll call them in the morning."  
  
*~*~~*~*  
  
Up in his room, Ryou tossed and turned, His body twisted and his face was locked into an expression of fear. His nightmare seemingly more real by the second.  
  
****Ryou, Joey, Yami and 2 men Ryou didn't recognise were walking down the street talking peacfully. Joey pointed to a store saying something about buying Ryou some new clothes. Ryou nodded and followed the blond teen into the large store. The vision skips to when they have left and are now walking down the main part of the city looking for something. Ryou stopped dead in his tracks as he noticed his other half leaning against the wall casually looking at him. A smirk was pasted onto Bakura's lips as he held up what Ryou remembered to be the letter he wrote the day before. Bakura said somthing that Ryou didn't hear before taking a step foreward. He turned and ran as fast as he could away from the evil man that he tried to leave. He heard the pounding feet of the person following him and screamed as he felt a hand grip his wrist. Ryou turned to look the person in the eye and nearly fainted when he saw......****  
  
Ryou gasped and took deep calming breaths as he wiped the sweat from his face. Why was he so scared? It was only a dream after all and why would Bakura come for him anyway? Bakura didn't want anything to do with him before. Why worry?  
  
~It feels like I've been buried Underneath all the weight of the world~  
  
After Ryou had calmed himself enough to where he could actually see straight he tossed the covers off of him and went over to the window. He pulled the curtains back and looked at the storm behind the glass. Lightning flashed and thunder rolled as he placed his hand on the glass, feeling the coldness of the glass. 'Cold, like Bakura. Threatning, like Bakura. Perhaps this is why I love storms so much. They're so much like him. Oh why can't I just be able to forget him?' '*Because you are becoming him. You are changing into what you fear most and you are embracing it.*'  
  
'Where on earth did THAT come from? I am scared of what I'm becoming.' '*You are becoming something that is the result of pain and lonliness. You are releasing your pain and using it to fuel the morph into another Ryou*.'  
  
'Oh God! I really must be tired. I'm arguing with myself! I must be going insane as well.' Ryou removed his now freezing hand and went back to bed. His swirled eyes closing slowly as another weird thought popped up.  
  
'*The cold and darkness of a mysterious soul is what caused this pain. Are you going to let it take over you?*'  
  
~I try to hold this under control They can't help me cause no one knows Now I'm going through changes, changes God I feel so frustrated lately~  
  
*~*~~*~*  
  
Ryou woke up and had the most annoying feeling in the back of his head. It felt like he wasn't exactly rememering something important from the night before. He also felt alot more confident about the day ahead of him. Maybe the changes were going about in a good way. Who knows? He dressed himself and went down to the living room where he found Joey watching Mokuba playing a video game.  
  
"Morning Joey."  
  
"Morning. Hey would you like to go with me and Yami shopping today? Yug' can't come cuz he's watching the shop while gramps is out of town. But we're supposed to meet him for lunch. While we're out I am taking it upon myself to help get you a new wardrobe!"  
  
"I'd love to come and what exactly is wrong with my current attire?"  
  
"You look like an ol' man in the stuff you wear!"  
  
Without looking up from his video game Mokuba gave an excited "Yeah Ryou, you really do." Ryou rolled his eyes. He was beat.Well the idea of getting a new wardrobe did sound appealing. After all, who can change into a new person with an old wardrobe? Ryou smiled and agreed to go.  
  
*~*~~*~*  
  
An hour later they had picked up Yami and were walking down the street with two men who Ryou was told were bodyguards for Joey. Seto didn't like the idea of him going anywhere without them or Seto himself. Rou made a comment about Seto being posessive of his little puppy and ended up on the ground nursing a bump on the head and a sore bottom.  
  
They were walking down the road quietly talking when Joey stopped and pointed to a very large store bearing the name 'Mirage'.  
  
"Ryou! This looks like a great place to get you some new stuff! Look at all the leather and other cool things they have inside!"  
  
"Uh, Yami? Did you have any idea that he was taking me to buy leather?"  
  
"Yeah. It was my idea."  
  
"YAMI!!!!"  
  
2 hours later, after many grumbles from Ryou and a few laughs from the others they left the store with 3 pairs of leather pants, one pair had flames up the legs while the other 2 were just plain. They also had 2 leather sleeveless shirts. A chain belt, 4 spikey bracelets and with the insistence of Yami, a black choker with a dragon pendent. Joey had also made sure to buy a black sleeveless top with a dragon circling a rose on it as well. Quote Joey 'After all Ryou, your name does mean dragon.' (PLEASE TELL ME IF I AM WRONG ON THAT!!!! I READ IT IN SOMEONE ELSE'S STORY!!!) The next place they went was a shoe store where Joey had bought Ryou a pair of heeled boots. They were similar to Yami's pair of boots. When they left that store it was time to go and meet Yugi for lunch. So they all headed downtown to find the resteraunt that Yugi had told Joey and Yami to meet him at. They were partially lost and were searching for it while arguing a bit on what Yugi had said when Ryou stopped dead in his tracks and started shaking violently.  
  
The others followed Ryou's gaze to a wall about 20 yards away. Bakura was casually leaning against the wall staring at Ryou intently. A smirk was plastered onto his face as he lifted the letter that Ryou had left for him the night before. Ryou swallowed as he noticed the paper in his hand. As he looked from it to Bakura he felt something inside of him snap. Bakura pushed himself off the wall and took a step forward.  
  
~I'm blind and shakin, bound and breakin I hope I'll make it through all these changes When I get suffocated save me Now I'm falling apart, now I feel it~  
  
As Bakura stepped forward, Ryou ran.  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~  
  
End Chapter One! Next Chapter : It's easier to run  
  
I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I love it and it's my story! Please review and don't flame. I don't like flames to much. They're mean.  
~*~Fire of the Angel 9:02 pm 5-2-03~*~ 


	2. It's easier to run

I want to thank all of the people who read the 1st chapter for even looking at the story! I hope you liked it because here's chapter 2! Thank you reviewers! You all seemed to like it and want more, so I guess I'll keep writing.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own YGO or anything that is related to it nor do I claim to. Please do not sue!!! I also do not own any of the songs that are used in this song based fic.  
  
Thank you kaouru for the tip about Ryou's name. The two words sound alike so it's not that big of a problem for me anymore!  
  
Now the song that I use for this chapter isn't the whole song. I decided to take the chorus out because it really didn't fit well with the story line. Other than that this is the complete song.  
  
Bakura = Ryou  
  
Yami Bakura = Bakura  
  
This story contains Yaoi, don't like then don't read!  
  
~Lyrics~  
  
"Blah" Speaking  
  
'Blah' Thoughts  
  
*~*~~*~* Scene Change  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~  
  
Slowly Drifting Chapter Two: It's easier to run  
  
Wound so deep they never show, they never go away  
  
Like moving pictures in my head for years and years they've played- It's easier to run - Linkin Park  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~  
~It's easier to run Replacing this pain with something numb~  
  
Ryou ran as fast as he could make his legs move. He ran in fear from the smirking Bakura that he had only just left the night before. Fear. That was the only thing he could feel at the moment. Solid fear and anxiety. His breath and heart, along with the rhythmatic pounding of his feet were the only thing that his ears acknowledged. He had no idea what had snapped, but whatever it was would have to wait until he was as far away from Bakura as he could get. Dimly aware of anything beyond his running, Ryou could barely hear the sound of someone following him before whoever it was grabbed his wrist. Ryou's body tensed up in fear before he forced himself to turn. Ryou nearly fainted in surprise and relief when he saw that it was only one of the body guards Seto had sent with them. He was tall and muscular, but looked friendly none the less. His small round blue eyes had a kind light and Ryou was cursing himself for being so frightened of this man. As Ryou was about to say something, the man opened his mouth to speak.  
  
"Your friends told me to follow you. Would you please come back with me? That man wanted to talk to you before you bolted."  
  
Ryou's eyes grew big as he turned to run again. He just couldn't be near Bakura yet. He was still quite afraid of him. Ryou only got a few meters away before his breathe hitched in his chest and he blacked out.  
  
~It's so much easier to go Than face this pain here all alone~  
  
*~*~~*~*  
  
Soft and slightly muffled voices reached Ryou's ears before his amber and brown eyes opened. Blinking things into focus, he could make out the faces of Seto, Mokuba, Joey, Yugi and Yami along with a woman that Ryou didn't recognise.She had blond hair that was tied into a bun in the back, along with sparkling green eyes. She had large black rimmed glasses sitting on her small nose and was quite small and skinny. He was staring at the wall trying to figure out where he was when the woman spoke to him.  
  
"Mr.Bakura, you should be alittle more careful next time you go running somewhere like you did. You collapsed from exhaution."  
  
"How can that be? Ryou's perfectly healthy." That was Yugi's concerned voice. "It's possible to wear your self down emotionally and that can effect one's physical health. Have you been under any stress lately, Mr.Bakura?"  
  
"It's Ryou, and yes I have, sort of."  
  
"Well, you'll be ok with a few days rest and relaxation. Just be sure not to emotionally exert yourself alot in the near future. It would help if you maybe took a small vacation somewhere. I hear the beach is quite nice this time of year."  
  
Ryou smiled. "Now Mr.Kaiba, I want this boy to stay resting. I do not want you and Mr.Wheeler planning anything that would have alot of people around. If it would be possible try to get this boy out of the house and to the park or something. Lots of fresh air and peace will do the trick. Good evening everybody." With that said, she picked up her bag and left the room.  
  
Ryou's eyes flickered over everyone's faces, noting they all had the same expression. They all looked like they had something to tell, but were to afraid to say anything. Finally Yugi spoke up.  
  
"Joey told Yami and I, Ryou. I hope you don't mind that we know about everything that's going on."  
  
~Something has been taken From deep inside of me ~  
  
"I don't mind Yugi." Ryou smiled a bit before leaning against the burgandy pillow behind him. "Ryou," Seto spoke softly. "Bakura wanted me to give you somthing."  
  
Ryou nodded after shivering a bit. Seto opened his blue over coat and pulled a small white envolope from the inside pocket. It was the envolope that Ryou had addressed to Bakura the day before. He handed it to Ryou, who with steady fingers, opened it. The letter that Ryou had written to Bakura lie inside against another sheet of paper. Instead of a name being written on top, the words 'Your secret will not be forgotton' were scrawled across the front. Ryou unfolded the paper and read aloud,  
  
"~* How wonderful of you to tell me this. You were right about me though. I do think that emotions are weak AND that I hate love. But you were wrong about my secrets, little Ryou. They ARE kept hidden for reasons. Reasons that your naive mind wouldn't be able to handle. My past isn't something that was fun or easy. And my present isn't something to toy with. I'll tell you one thing though, I will be playing with my new finding or rather, your unveiled emotion. This gives me an upper hand. I know your most precious secret, now Ryou, do you know mine? You've gotton yourself into a nasty game, and tell me. Do you feel like you can win? I WON'T let you be the winner, with that said, let the game begin.*~"  
  
Ryou looked up from the letter to his friends. They looked mildly surprised as Ryou handed them the paper to see the words with their own eyes.  
  
~A secret I've kept locked away No one can ever see~  
  
Inside himself, Ryou could feel anger boiling up. His emotions were not weak. They were something that he could not let become a toy. He wasn't a game that could be brought out to play whenever the player wanted to enjoy themselves. He wasn't about to let himself become one either. His eyes grew hard and cold as his mind was made up, he was going to win this game. Even if it meant having to stamp out the love he felt for the other.  
  
"It's time to begin."  
  
They all looked at Ryou curiously, wondering if they heard correctly. Yami asked, "Time to begin what Ryou?"  
  
"It's time to play this game. One way or another, Bakura will see that emotion is not weak. I've dealt with him long enough, and now it's time he deals with me."  
  
~Wounds so deep they never show They never go away~  
  
*~*~~*~*  
  
Hours later, after constant bickering about Ryou being out of bed, Ryou looked like a completly new person. He had Joey go out and buy a highlighting kit and highlighted his silver tresses with black. He had changed into the leather flared pants with the flames on it and the dragon shirt. His hair was tied up in a high ponitail and his wrists were adorned with the many bracelets bought earlier. Upon his neck was the choker Yami had made sure they had bought and around his waist was the chain belt, hanging loosely against his side. Ryou looked him self over in the mirror and smiled in satisfaction. He looked like a new person and felt like it too. His eyes didn't change all the way to amber and were still swirled. They were cold and angry. Just the way he felt at the moment. 'I'll show him who is a game. He's gonna be the one to learn this time.' As he looked himself over, Ryou remembered bits and pieces of times where he and Bakura were arguing over something.  
  
****Ryou stood against the doorway, blocking Bakura's way out. The said yami was glaring at Ryou as he gathered some things in a bag. "I am going there whether you like it or not!"  
  
"BAKURA! You have to stay here! Father will be home and he will not be happy to see that your not here! He likes you!"  
  
"I could care less! I hate that little human almost as much as I hate you!"  
  
With that, Bakura shoved Ryou out of the way and left the house.****  
  
With each glance and turn came a new flashback.  
  
****The front door slamed as Bakura entered the house in a fit of rage. He was glaring and growling at anything that got in his path up to Ryou's room. He stormed up the steps, barely keeping himself from yelling himself hoarse. He roughly pushed Ryou's door open to reveal the smaller man sitting at his desk doing homework. "WHY DIDN'T YOU COME TO PICK ME UP?"  
  
Without turning from his homework Ryou replied, "You don't deserve to be picked up. You got yourself drunk. You deal with it."  
  
"THAT'S NO GOOD REASON! YOU LEFT ME THERE FOR TWO HOURS!"  
  
"I was busy. You couldv'e called someone else."  
  
"SOMEONE ELSE?! THERE ISN'T ANYONE ELSE I COULD CALL!"  
  
"Go lie down Bakura, your drunk, angry and annoying me."  
  
"ANNOYING YOU?! I'LL SHOW YOU ANNOYING!" He grabbed the chair and turned it around. He grabbed Ryou's wrist, hauled him up, and smacked him. That had been one of the few times Bakura had ever hit him, so it startled Ryou quite a bit. Ryou was shaking as he moved his turned cheek to glare at Bakura. Bakura glared back and huffed as he dropped Ryou's wrist. "You're not worth the effort, weakling."****  
  
That was one of the more painful memories. It was one of the very scarce times Bakura hit him, and when he did, he was either drunk or really angry about one thing or the other. No, afraid of being beat was not the reason Ryou feared his yami. He feared him because of the dark shadow powers that had been used against Ryou only once. That one time was enough to scare Ryou to death along with the other things Bakura could do to him mentally. Ryou's mind was like an open book to the spirit. He could read it and manipulate it in any way he wanted.  
  
~Like moving pictures in my head For years and years they've played~  
  
Ryou stopped turning and stepped over to his large window. The others were out on the balcony waiting for their stubborn friend to get finished so they could all go out to dinner together. He pushed open the glass door and waited to be acknowledged. To say the least, they all were a bit surprised.  
  
"Whoa! Dude, what happened to the ol' man?!" Joey was walking around Ryou in circles, smiling widely. "Do you guys like this?"  
  
Joey stopped circling. "Like it? It's like someone kidnapped the shy little Ryou and replaced him with Biker boy Ryou!" "It does look different, but I like it. Somehow it feels right." Yugi nodded at Ryou's statement. "But there's one thing that needs to be changed." Yugi reached up to Ryou's face and brushed some bangs out of the ponitail, so they framed Ryou's face. "You look really weird without bangs." They all laughed and turned to leave the balcony. Ryou followed them out of his room and out to a wonderful evening with his friends.  
  
*~*~~*~*  
  
Bakura huffed as he plopped himself down on the couch. He was silently cursing himself about forgetting to put in his letter that Ryou's father had written. He had said he would be home next week and hoped to see the two boys for a while before having to go back. 'Little runt's dad. Oh joy, I hate him just as much as the weakling. Why did he even tell his father about me? He knows I hate most of these foolish humans. Why would his father be different? Now I have to go find the runt and explain to him his daddy is coming home to visit. I should just leave and not tell Ryou his dad's coming home. When did I start to care? I shouldn't have to go out and find him. He should be here, where he lives. He should be at home and making me food. Just like a good little servant.' His stomach growled. "That reminds me," Bakura growled as he grabbed his coat. "I'm hungry. Mine as well go out." He grabbed the keys to the motorcycle Ryou's dad bought for Ryou and left, the engine roaring as he sped down the street to the nearest resteraunt.  
  
*~*~~*~*  
  
The group, excluding Mokuba, laughed as they entered the doorway of the resteraunt. They had chosen a small place, just around the corner from Yugi and Yami's house. Ryou's mood had brightened completly and he kept confirming to the others that he didn't feel tired or anything. Quote Yugi 'After all, the docter did tell you to rest. We're only worried about your health.' They were seated a large booth in the corner of the resteraunt, Yugi, Yami and Ryou on one side. Seto and Joey on the other. They were halfway through their meal when the door jingled as another customer entered. No one paid much attention to the person until they spoke up, telling the waitress they were alone. As soon as they spoke, Ryou's head shot up and glared. It was Bakura. Ryou would know the Egyption/Brittish accent anywhere. Only his yami had that unique combination voice. Ryou was still glaring when Seto spoke to him. When Ryou didn't reply he looked up, followed his gaze, and glared as well. Ryou's hands clenched into fists, his nails biting at his palms. Yugi placed his hands over Ryou's fists and tried to calm him down.  
  
"Ryou, remember. The docter said no emotional stress for a while. We don't want you to pass out again."  
  
Bakura stopped in front of the booth he heard Yugi's voice come from. He smirked as he leaned over the table.  
  
"Oh little Ryou. Daddy wrote home. He'll be home next week and he hopes to see both of us. Now should I write back and tell him you don't live at home anymore? Or should you do it?" He smirked wider, and leaned back to follow the young woman to his table.  
  
Ryou stared at his back in shock. "My father? He doesn't know I left! I can't tell him either. It would make him ask me why, and then I would have to explain everything that has been going on."  
  
"Why don't you want to tell him?" Seto asked. "He doesn't know how I feel for Bakura. He once told me he didn't like people who are like me too much."  
  
"Like you?"  
  
"Gay." Yugi's eyes widened. "I thought your father knew about all of us!"  
  
"I didn't ever tell him. He would have forbidden me to see you all. Then he wouldv'e taken the Ring away, saying it was part of the cause. My father is very religous. He belives gay people are a crime against nature."  
  
Nobody spoke much after that. After they finished dinner they got up and left, not even looking back at the spirit of the Ring who was smirking at his table.  
  
*~*~~*~*  
  
Ryou shivered as he snuggled deeper into the covers. His mind was racing with questions, 'What should I do? Should I tell Father or should I just go home for a while? If I go home that means I would have to deal with Bakura. In a way that could be good or bad. Good as in me getting the idiot to understand, bad as in he could get ticked off and send me to the Shadow Realm once again.'  
  
~Sometimes I remember The darkness of my past~  
  
Ryou shuddered at the thought. That place was terrifying enough the first time. Cold, dark, and alone. Three things in life that Ryou hated most were the cold, dark and being alone. He was so releaved when Yami had retreaved him, that he couldn't even put his relief into words. He just held onto Yami and cried his eyes out for an hour.  
  
~Bring back these memories I wish I didn't have~  
  
Ryou sighed as he glanced over to the clock on the table beside him. The digital red letters read 2:27 AM. He sighed once again and pushed himself off the bed and grabbed his robe that was lying on the bed. He shrugged into it and went over to the large window. Pushing it open, he smiled as the cool night air blew against his skin. He walked over and leaned onto the iron railing to look at the beautiful backyard. From where he stood Ryou could see a perfectly carved water fountain. The statue in the middle was a rose with the water falling from it's petals. The calming sound of splashing water seemed to soothe him as he closed his eyes to listen more. He was surprised when he heard someone speak behind him.  
  
"You shouldn't be out this late, Ryou. You'll get sick."  
  
Ryou turned to lock eyes with Seto. "I couldn't sleep. Too much on my mind."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Like what I'm goind to do about this situation. If I stay here while father's home, he will suspect something and ask about it. But if I go home I take the risk of not getting my point across to Bakura and being sent to the Shadow Realm again. Once was enough, Seto. You have no idea how scary that place is."  
  
~Sometimes I think of letting go, and never looking back Never moving forward so there would never be a past~  
  
"You're right. I have absolutely no idea what that felt like, but I do know one thing. Your stronger now Ryou. You can handle the pressure of this game your playing. Bakura isn't aware that your soul and state of mind has changed so drastically. You radiate calm and strength. Just go home for a while and if things get to bad tell your dad your coming over here for a while. Remember, your always welcome in my home. And anyways, yuo did say that you had something to prove to the little demon, right?"  
  
Ryou grinned. "Your right. I did say it's time he learned." Ryou walked over to Seto and gave him a small hug. "The matter's settled. Thank you. Now if you don't mind, get out of my room. I'd like to finally get some sleep." The two chuckled as Seto left the room. Ryou lied back down onto the bed and let sleep finally claim him.  
  
*~*~~*~*  
  
The next two days went by uneventfully. Seto wasn't around much because of work and Joey had gotton himself sick with the flu. Mokuba, Seto and Ryou were staying as far away as possible, trying to keep themselves healthy. Ryou was pacing back and forth in his room trying to gather his thoughts before he packed some things in a duffel back for home. 'Oh prepare yourself Bakura. It's time to play.' Ryou sounded frighteningly calm, even to himself. But at the moment frightening was a good thing. He gathered his things and left the Kaiba mansion, walking home rather than taking the limo Seto had prepared for him.  
  
*~*~~*~*  
  
Ryou knocked on the hardwood door, leaning casually against the doorframe waiting. He didn't have to wait long, because in a moment, he met eyes with the amber eyed yami.  
  
"Why look at what we have here. Little Ryou came home to play!"  
  
"I'm not little, yami. But I did come home to play. No what was it you said about me getting myself into a nasty game?" Ryou's swirled eyes narrowed, "Who shall win? The cowardly yami, or the so called pathetic hikari, because let me enlighten you Bakura. I'm not pathetic anymore."  
  
"Oooh. I'm shaking here," his words dripped with sarcasm. "You wanna play? Fine then. Let the games begin."  
  
Ryou's gaze didn't waver for a moment. He was going to stand like a stone and win this battle if it was the last thing he did. He felt strong, but a part of him asked, 'What happens if I lose?' He quickly brushed the thought away. Now was not the time to ask questions.  
  
~Just washing it aside, all the helpessness inside Pretending I don't feel misplaced, it's so much easier than change~  
  
No, now was not the time to show fear. He was already in too deep, too fast and it looked like there was no way out.  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~  
  
YAY!! Chappy 2! I had so many nice reviews I wanted to get this out as soon as possible. Now I'm not sure what song I will use next. I have to listen to my collection before I make a desion. I hope you enjoyed this!  
  
~*Fire of the Angel 9:39 pm 5-5-03*~ 


	3. Hit the Floor

I'm quite please with myself. This is the first fic I've actually kept an intrest in. Everything else I write, I barely get past the first chapter and quit. Thanks again for the reviews! I guess you guys must really like this story if your reading the third chapter. Sorry for the long wait, but I've been sick and on top of that, busy studying for end of the year testing.  
  
It was really hard to find a song to fit this chapter, so I just used the name of the song lyric at the beginning as my title. There won't be a song in this chappy. Sorry! I hope you enjoy chappy 3!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own YGO or anything related to it. I also do not own any of the songs used in this song based fic. (Sound familiar yet?)  
  
This, I believe, is one of the more important chapters. I'm not sure what Ryou's father's name is so I'll be calling him James. I also find myself liking the friendship between Ryou and Seto. I find it quite funny as well!  
  
Bakura = Ryou  
  
Yami Bakura = Bakura  
  
This story contains Yaoi, don't like then don't read!  
  
~Lyrics~  
  
"Blah" Speaking  
  
'Blah' Thoughts  
  
*~*~~*~* Scene Change  
  
**** Flashback or Dream  
  
//Bakura to Ryou//  
  
/Ryou to Bakura/  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~  
  
Slowly Drifting Chapter Three: Hit the floor  
  
One minute your on top  
  
The next you're not, watch it drop - Hit the floor - Linkin Park  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~  
  
The next days were some of the longest for Ryou. Bakura hadn't bothered him at all, and both were awaiting the arrival of James Bakura. The air inside the house was tense as the minutes turned to hours that Monday. The holders of the Millenium Ring were in different rooms, totally ignoring the existance of the other. Ryou was staring out the window, not really looking at anything at all. The sky was clouded with gray, and the air coming in from the open window was moist. 'Another day of rain.' Ryou tucked a strand of hair behind his ear before getting up and pacing the room. He wasn't pacing for long when a knock on the doorframe alerted him of Bakura's presence.  
  
"Runt, your father's home. The idiot is waiting in the kitchen." He didn't wait for Ryou's reply before turning on his heel and leaving.  
  
Ryou looked out the window and sure enough, his father's car was parked in the driveway. Wondering how he could have missed his fathers arrival, Ryou ran a hand quickly through his hair before stepping out and walkng into the kitchen.  
  
*~*~~*~*  
  
The next few hours were spent between father and son. The two were laughing constantly as James told Ryou of a small incident involving a very large hole and a shovel or two. As their laughter died down for the moment, James questioned Ryou.  
  
"Ryou, I have two questions for you. One, where's Bakura? And two, what have you done to yourself. You defianately don't look the same and you are acting a bit different."  
  
Ryou laughed slightly, "The first one is easier to answer. Bakura is upstairs in his room, probably asleep, and he calls ME lazy! The second is a bit harder to answer."  
  
"Well? What happened?"  
  
"Dad, I really don't want to talk about that. Lets just say that I had some problems, fixed them and along the way changed myself. I like this alot better."  
  
"Problems?" "Really, I don't want to talk about it. You wouldn't understand. I don't understand them myself."  
  
"Well, maybe if you talked to someone about it, you would figure it out."  
  
"I'm fine dealing with it myself." "Ryou, I'd like to know what's wrong. I do have a right to know."  
  
"I know that, but this is something I have to deal with on my own."  
  
James was beginning to get angry. His son was having problems and he refused to let his own father help him. They must be some serious problems if he didn't want to let his Dad help.  
  
"Tell me what's wrong Ryou. Now."  
  
"I WILL NOT! It is none of your business!"  
  
"I'll tell you what you won't do, you will not talk to me like that ever again!"  
  
"Leave me alone! I don't want any help!"  
  
James reached over the table and smacked Ryou. Ryou's fingers flashed up to the side of his face as he let out a small whimper.  
  
"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!"  
  
"THAT WAS FOR DISRESPECTING ME!"  
  
Ryou huffed as he pushed up from the table. His vision was getting blurry, from tears or anger he couldn't tell which. Ryou heard the door slam as his father left the house. As he climbed the stairs, the energy seemed to drain from his body. The very last thought before darkness claimed him was, 'Oh great.'  
  
*~*~~*~*  
  
A muffled and irritated voice reached Ryou's ears as he blinked himself awake. The voice became clearer and Ryou quickly recognised it as Bakura's. He groaned as Bakura's words registered, while he sat up on the bed.  
  
"You stupid fool! Why in the world did you faint?! Are you so pathetic that after one arguement you pass out!?"  
  
"Bakura, shut up. Where am I anyway? This sure isn't my room." And it wasn't. The walls were a bluish-gray type of color, the carpet was a deep blue and the coverings of the bed he was sitting on were dark blue as well.  
  
"Your in my room. Couldn't get your door open."  
  
Ryou hadn't expected a civil response. The new tone of voice was startling to hear for the first time from Bakura.  
  
"Why didn't you just put me on the couch?"  
  
"You were halfway up the stairs when I came down. Why the hell were you and your father fighting?"  
  
"It was nothing." Ryou stood up, and when he did, the room started to spin and swirl. Ryou lost his footing and fell onto the deep blue blanketed bed once again. Bakura smirked from his spot next to the window. Uncrossing his arms, he walked over and sat on the bed.  
  
"You idiot, you hit your head. Don't try that again."  
  
"I have to get up, stupid. I'm not planning on staying in your room."  
  
Bakura made a mock sad face as he crawled closer to where Ryou lay. "Aww, and here I got the impression that you liked me." He now moved so he was leaning above Ryou's lying form. "I wasn't expecting such a harsh response to my kindness." He lifted a hand and traced the lines of Ryou's face.  
  
"Kindness my ass. I was probably in your way. You just moved me for your convienience."  
  
Bakura pouted. "I didn't want to step on you."  
  
"Cut the crap, Bakura. Let me out of here."  
  
"No. Not until you show some gratitude. I don't think you have many manners left. I believe it's time you were taught how to respect people."  
  
"People, Bakura. Not you. I highly doubt that your even human at times. Now stop with the game and let me up!"  
  
Bakura didn't get the chance to reply, before he could throw a retort back, the door slamed on the floor below. A few seconds later, James was calling for Ryou. Ryou's eyes widened as he noted the footsteps on the stairs and the position he was currently in. Bakura was leaning over him, knees on either side of his legs. One hand was holding him up, while the other lie resting on his neck. Ryou heard his father once more, and looked up at Bakura. Bakura's eyes glinted as he looked back. A mischevious look crossed his face before he leaned down even farther. As he did, Ryou placed his hands on Bakura's chest in an attempt to push him off. Just as Ryou placed his hands onto his chest, Bakura leaned down and roughly kissed him. Just as their lips met, James opened the door,  
  
"Bakura, have you seen ......" He trailed off as he looked at the two on the bed. His eyed widened into a horrified expression as Bakura lifted his head, a triumphent expression on his face. He smirked as Ryou glared from under him.  
  
/My father hates gay people./  
  
//I know.//  
  
Ryou's glare hardened as Bakura stepped up and away from him. Ryou stood up, balanced himself and looked at his father.  
  
"RYOU!! WHAT EXACTLY IS THIS?!"  
  
"Father, please don't yell, it's not what it looked like."  
  
"If it isn't, than what the hell was it!?"  
  
Ryou let a sheepish look pass over his face before he opened his mouth to speak. But his father beat him to talking first. "I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU WHAT I THOUGHT OF THOSE TYPE OF PEOPLE! I SWEAR I TOLD YOU NOT TO EVEN THINK ABOUT TOSE TYPES OF THINGS!"  
  
"Dad, please. Just listen to me. After you left, I fell and bumped my head. Bakura was just helping me out."  
  
"BY WHAT!? DOING A THROUGH EXAMINATION OF YOUR MOUTH!?"  
  
Ryou winced as his father's words grew louder. His head was in a lot of pain as it was, and the loud tone wasn't helping at all. It finally grew to be enough for the poor boy. He couldn't control his words anymore,  
  
"DAD WILL YOU KINDLY SHUT UP?! I HAVE A KILLER HEADACHE AND THIS IS NOT HELPING ANY! GOD! SO WHAT IF I'M GAY!? IT SHOULDN'T MATTER! I'M YOUR SON!"  
  
"Son or not, I can't stand you kind of people! I believe this will be the last time you see me Ryou. Goodbye." And before Ryou could protest, James turned and stomped out of the house and Ryou's life forever.  
  
Ryou quickly turned around to face the smirking Spirit behind him. Bakura's eyes glinted again, but before he could make a rude comment, Ryou ran at him and landed a punch onto his left cheek.  
  
"Thanks alot Bakura."  
  
*~*~~*~*  
  
Ryou sat on his window sill staring out at the darkened street below. The stars above him were partially blocked by the still looming clouds. 'What a jerk; playing on my emotions like that. Plus he knew that my father would catch us like that! What an insensitive fool!'  
  
"I see your having such wonderful thoughts of me."  
  
"Get out Bakura," Ryou growled, not looking away from the street below. "I don't feel like dealing with you right now."  
  
Ryou felt, he didn't see, the smirk that was pasted onto Bakura's face. He could almost see the glint in his eyes as he moved closer to Ryou.  
  
"But, what if I don't want to go?" He placed his hands onto Ryou's shoulders. " I quite like it here."  
  
Ryou spun around, and Bakura moved his hands so they were on both sides of the window frame, blocking Ryou in. "What do you want from me?"  
  
Bakura leaned in, in the same manner he did in the bedroom. "I want to show you how emotions can be turned against you." He moved so his lips moved against Ryou's as he spoke. "Your wanting to know why I don't need emotions, right? Let me explain." He pushed their mouths together. Instead of being pushed away as expected, Ryou moved against him.  
  
/Let me show you something, Bakura. I won't be toyed with, and I refuse to let you be the player./  
  
Ryou pulled back first, a smirk to rival his Yami's, on his lips. "You fool." With that, he pushed Bakura away and grabbed the packed bag on his bed. He winked at Bakura before turning to leave his room. He paused in the doorway, and went back. He leaned onto Bakura and pushed his mouth so close, that he felt Bakura's lips as he spoke. "Who's got the upperhand now Bakura? I doubt you'll have it when I'm finished." He placed a small kiss onto Bakura's mouth and left the room, black duffle bag slung over his shoulder.  
  
Bakura watched as Ryou tore down the rode on his motorcycle. When he was out of eyesight, Bakura glared and narrowed his eyes. "What just happened?" He let out a growl before punching the wall, leaving a nice fist print next to the window frame.  
  
*~*~~*~*  
  
"YOU DID WHAT?!" Seto seemed to have smoke pouring out of his ears as he addressed Ryou. "YOU REALLY ARE CRAZY!"  
  
"I know that. I have to admit though, he did look shaken up. I think I startled him." Ryou laughed quietly as Seto fumed even more. Joey and Ryou watched as Seto paced back and forthe across the large living room. They looked at each other and laughed. Seto paused and stared at the two.  
  
"Why are you two laughing?"  
  
Ryou started to laugh harder as Joey spoke up. "You look like an angry mother chicken, who caught her chick getting into trouble!" After that, they both were doubled up on the couch, smothered with fits of giggles.  
  
"RYOU! I'm only worried about you! Bakura knows your here with us, if he gets ticked off enough, he'll come over here and try something!"  
  
"I...I know....but...you just.....you look so funny!"  
  
Seto glared. "You are hopeless. No wonder you think your crazy! You are !"  
  
It took a while, but Joey and Ryou calmed down after a bit. They were still prone to get fits of laughter every few moments, but they were able to talk without stuttering so much.  
  
"Do you think your Dad will come back?" Joey truely looked concerned for the boy next to him. "Did you try to explain what was going on?"  
  
"I tried to, but he fumed again and left. He said that I wouldn't ever see him again. I hope he doesn't mean it though. Even though I don't see him often, I love him. I doubt he'll stay mad at me forever. "  
  
"Man, I really wish I could have been you when you punched him! I would so love to beat the living crap out of him right now." Joey narrowed his eyes after he said that. Seto had let a laugh slip after the comment made from the blonde.  
  
"I highly doubt you could even touch him, my dear puppy. He's way to fast. I don't think I could even get him."  
  
Joey growled at the puppy remark. "I thought I said I hated being called a puppy."  
  
"You did, but your my puppy." A small arguement followed. Ryou sweatdropped and left the room, mumbling something about it being late and him needing to sleep.  
  
*~*~~*~*  
  
Ryou smiled at his reflection in the mirror the next morning, as he thought of the previous evening. Even though it cost him a great deal, he believed he was actually getting somewhre with Bakura. The yami seemed quite surprised when he allowed him to have his way for a moment. And when Ryou left, he could see the surprise written all across Bakura's face.  
  
Ryou ran a brush through his long hair as he looked at his face. As he brushed, he noticed a faint glow coming from the Millenium Ring sitting on the bed. The glow brightened and then dimmed, and when it did, Ryou saw another reflection in the mirror next to his. Bakura's.  
  
"What do you want now?" Ryou narrowed his eyes as he placed his brush down.  
  
"Surprised I still know how to go into Spirit form?"  
  
"No, just wondering why in the hell your here."  
  
"Don't worry Ryou. I'm not here to hurt you --"  
  
Ryou interuppted, "Like you could."  
  
"-- I only wanted to tell you, your father came and took all his belongings. He said that he was moving back to Brittan. He said he would send money in the mail to keep you up until you get a job, but not to expect anything else. He's, as he said, disgusted with you and I."  
  
Ryou's fist clenched. 'So he's really serious. He isn't planning on being a father anymore.' The tears tried to spill over his eyes, but Ryou furiously rubbed them away. Bakura's reflection faded with a smirk. As soon as he couldn't see the spirit in the mirror anymore, Ryou ran to his bed and buried his head in his arms as he cried. Thinking Bakura was gone, Ryou didn't expect the cool, feather like touch on the base of his neck. Ryou's shoulders tensed up as Bakura's voice brushed across his neck.  
  
"I only wish that you would've told your father before. Maybe if you would have, you wouldn't be crying over this like the pathetic person you are."  
  
Ryou pushed himself up, causing Bakura to fall backward. Ryou leaned over him and placed his hands next to his shoulders. As he did this, Bakura's form solidified.  
  
"I'm not pathetic. Time you understood that." Ryou then moved his hand to Bakura's face, and in the same manner done to him, traced his face with his fingers. "How do you like this Bakura? You like being toyed with? I sure as hell didn't." Ryou smacked Bakura, in the same place he punched the day before. The skin was already starting to bruise, and Ryou smirked as he trailed his fingers across the red and bluish mark. "Fragile aren't we? I've only hit you twice, and already your bruising." Bakura glared and his form returned to the transparent being he was before moving back into the puzzle and must likely, back home.  
  
Ryou laughed as he moved off of the bed. "I really have lost it."  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~  
  
YAY! Chapter 3 Done! Not to sure what chapter 4 will called though.  
  
Hope you enjoyed ! Please don't flame, please review!!  
  
~*Fire of the Angel  
  
4:57 pm 5-25-03*~ 


	4. Faint

I hope you guys are enjoying the fourth installment of this story. I had already had half of this typed but my computer went on a frenzy and deleted it. I loved what I had and will try my very best to write every word the same.  
  
I noticed that in the last chapter, I had made the mistake of saying puzzle instead of ring. Please do not inform me of this, as I already know.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to YGO nor do I claim to. I also do not own any of te songs mentioned in this song based fanfiction.  
  
Just to warn you, the story does a major turn around in this chapter. Also, thank you all for the wonderful reviews!  
  
Bakura = Ryou  
  
Yami Bakura = Bakura  
  
This story contains Yaoi, don't like then don't read!  
  
~Lyrics~  
  
"Blah" Speaking  
  
'Blah' Thoughts  
  
*~*~~*~* Scene Change  
  
**** Flashback or Dream  
  
//Bakura to Ryou//  
  
/Ryou to Bakura/  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~  
  
Slowly Drifting Chapter Four: Faint  
  
Time won't heal  
  
This damage anymore - Faint - Linkin Park  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~  
  
Ryou didn't do much for the next few days. He spent most of his time quietly wandering around the Kaiba mansion. The Kaiba brothers and Joey noticed that something was more than off key, but didn't say anything; believing it was about Ryou's father.  
  
It was late on Thursday evening and Ryou was in his room alone. His thoughts were locked onto the previous days events. His mind was racing with memories and thoughts of shattered dreams. His rush of victory was long gone and all he could feel was pain. During his last encounter with Bakura, his very well hidded feelings resurfaced, unwillingly. He wasn't able to deal with things anymore. As the thoughts began to build up, so did the tears. He flopped on his bed, buried his head and cried. His sobs echoed off of the large room's walls. Soon, footsteps echoed off the walls as well. Ryou didn't have to look up to see who it was, it was Joey. Joey was the only person who would have been up and about the large house this late. Warm arms wrapped around his shoulders in a comforting manner. Ryou turned and sobbed onto Joey's shoulder.  
  
"I can't take it anymore! This isn't just a game!"  
  
"Of course it ain't. For Bakura it may be, but Ryou, you have heart. You feel things, unlike him. Your gonna tear yourself apart, Ryou. Stop doing this, stop trying to prove yourself to him."  
  
"I thought I was strong!"  
  
"You are! But nobody is so strong that in the end they forget how to feel. Ryou, you love him, but you can't just give up your feelings just to show it."  
  
Ryou didn't reply. He finished his Thursday night by crying himself to sleep on Joey's shoulder, his words still echoing in his mind.  
  
*~*~~*~*  
  
Ryou awoke late in the afternoon Friday. He's eyes still burned from the tears shed the night before. He rolled over and stared at the open window. He watched the many birds that pecked at each other and the cement of the balcony. He smiled sadly and got up, placing himself in front of the mirror again. He picked up the brush and watched it as he ran it through his hair. He half expected to see Bakura standing behind his own image, but he did not. All he saw was his lonely face and pain filled eyes. Ryou gently placed the brush down and turned away from the sight of his face, never noticing the other image that appeared suddenly.  
  
"What are you all depressed about?" The voice was mocking and irritated.  
  
Ryou's own voice sounded tired and softer than normal. "Why would I be happy?"  
  
"I believe you could have called it a victory in our little game."  
  
"It's not a game anymore, Bakura. I can't take this anymore."  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"I can't take this anymore Bakura. Just what I said. Do you remember what I told you the day I left? Do you?"  
  
"Yea, yea. I don't know how that would affect this though."  
  
Ryou didn't reply. He turned and faced the transparent form of his Yami. Sadly smiling, he took his Millenium Ring off of his desk. He then took the one from around Bakura's neck and placed the two next to each other. Using his own power, he melded the two into one, once again. He faced Bakura then and slipped the now one part of the Millenium puzzle around his neck. He lifted a hand and laid it onto Bakura's cheek.  
  
"I can't make you understand Bakura. All I can do is show you what I feel. I'll explain in time what I'm doing, but right now, I want you to just go. I want you to forget we were ever bonded. You won't have to say your hikari is pitiful anymore. You'll be free of me." He placed a small kiss on Bakura's lips. "I know that quiting is weak and emotions are even worse. But if it means admitting that I truely care, than let me be the weakest person in the world. You win Bakura. I hope that you enjoy your freedom." Ryou placed another kiss on Bakura's now slightly open mouth.  
  
Nothing could have prepared the yami for what happened next. His body became solid of it's own accord and Ryou wrapped him in a loose hug. He let go and leaned up to whisper in Bakura's ear,  
  
"Goodbye, my love." With that, he turned and ran, leaving the ancient spirit to stare at his retreating form. When the front door slammed, Bakura was jolted out of his stupor.  
  
*~*~~*~*  
  
Ryou ran. He ran as far away from his broken heart and shattered dreams as fast as he could. He wanted to cry, but found that he couldn't. He did what was needed to be done. Now his heart wouldn't be trampled and crushed whenever he was forced into another round of their high staked game. Too much was at risk, but Ryou knew that letting Bakura win was the best thing he could do. He had no idea how long he ran but he finally felt the affects of it. He was starting to black out, but before he did, he sat against a tree in the park he found himself in. This time though, when the darkness claimed him, he welcomed it. It blocked out all the pain flowing into him from his mind, heart and body.  
  
*~*~~*~*  
  
Bakura stared. He stared at the golden ring lying on the coffee table in the living room. He hadn't thought that his victory would feel so bad. He thought that as soon as he showed Ryou who was right, he would be happy. But, he didn't think at all that his victory would have felt so......empty. He thought he would have been jumping for joy, and feeling so good he could almost sing. Not empty. Not alone. He had also figured that Ryou would move back in and things would have gotton back to normal. Ryou would have been the one cooking, cleaning and picking him up whenever he got himself drunk. Instead, Ryou had left, saying that he was free of his other half and that he hoped he enjoyed this freedom. Bakura's gaze shifted from the Ring to the picture of Ryou and his father that lie next to it.  
  
Ryou and James were standing in front of their home. Ryou's eyes were closed and his mouth was open wide with laughter. James stood with his arm around Ryou's shoulders, smiling broadly, with his unruly blond hair tied in a loose ponitail. The other arm was making a peace sign at the camera. Bakura looked closer and read the words in the bottom corner. 'James and Ryou Bakura. June 17, 2002.' He then picked the frame up and noticed one minute detail; Ryou's arms were crossed over the Millenium Ring. But they didn't appear to be hiding it, only bringing it closer to him. Kinda Ryou's own way of putting Bakura into the picture. Bakura trailed his fingers over this area before laying the photo face down and grabbing a light jacket to go take a long walk.  
  
*~*~~*~*  
  
As Bakura walked down the streets, the lamps flickered to life. He had been walking for a while, not really paying attention to where his feet took him. He let himself go wherever hs feet pleased. His mind was off thinking somewhere, but part of a shout nearby broke through his thoughts.  
  
"RYOU! GET BACK HERE!"  
  
As a figure roughly pushed him to the side, he noted the unique blend of silver and black. Ryou was running from a much taller person, Seto Kaiba. Bakura watched as Ryou's small form dissapered behind the corner before following at a much slower pace, to keep from being seen.  
  
As he rounded the corner, he saw that Seto had Ryou's arms pinned to his sides. Crystalline tears were streaming down Ryou's face as Seto asked him what had happened.  
  
"Oh Seto! I gave it back! I told him to forget about me! I let him win....I lost!" Ryou's words were fast and not making much sense to the taller teen.  
  
"Ryou, what are you talking about? What did you give back?"  
  
"I gave Bakura the Ring...I told him to just live his life and forget about me. Seto, I gave up! I ran, God, I collapsed again as well! I don't wanna have to deal with this anymore! I'm only 17! I shouldn't be feeling so broken....." Ryou's words became softer and his body appeared to be sliding down the wall.  
  
Ryou fell forward, and Seto caught him as he fell against his body. From where he stood, Bakura could see the look of pain engraved onto Ryou's face as he lie bridal style in Kaiba's arms. When Seto turned around, the two locked gazes. Seto's eyes burned with fury, while Bakura's shimmered with guilt. A new emotion for the yami. Something that he hadn't felt in a long while; an emotion. Seto, holding Ryou, walked briskly past Bakura. As he passed the Spirit, he growled,  
  
"Follow me."  
  
That was all that was said. Bakura nodded and followed behind Seto.  
  
*~*~~*~*  
  
The same docter that had taken care of Ryou, walked down the stairs slowly. Bakura was being glared at by every member of the room, Seto, Joey, Mokuba, Yami and Yugi. When the doctor stopped at the edge of the steps, Joey stood up.  
  
"So, Dr. Myaka, how is he?"  
  
Dr. Myaka took off her glasses and rubbed the bridge of her nose. "He's under alot of stress. I thought I told you to keep him resting. I will not let you allow him to leave the house for at least a week. He is sleeping now, and I want it to stay that way."  
  
"How long until we can see him?" Seto stood up next to Joey.  
  
"He's had quite a breakdown this time around. You can see him in the morning, but only for a few minutes. Try to eliminate all stress if possible. I do not want to see this house again for a while, now. If he collapses again, we're going to have to admit him into the hospital."  
  
"Is he really that bad?" Yugi's voice was small and upset.  
  
Dr. Myaka smiled sadly. "I'm afraid that something has upset him very badly. The first time he collapsed was bad, but he has gotten worse. Please try to keep things calm for him."  
  
She gathered her things from the living room and left the house, but not before leaving Ryou a perscription. As soon as the door clicked shut, everyone was in Bakura's face. Seto had grabbed him by the collar and his fist was pulled back.  
  
"What happened today? Why did Ryou collapse? I get the feeling it has to do with you and I swear your not going anywhere until I find out what."  
  
"I don't know what happened." Bakura glared and crossed his arms. "If anything did happen, why should I tell you?"  
  
A small noise was heard from somewhere above them all.  
  
Bakura was dropped immediately and everyone looked up the stairs to Ryou's closed door. Well, it was closed. In the doorway, was a very tired looking Ryou. His eyes were locked onto those of Bakura, who now lay on the floor, flat on his rear. Ryou shakily moved to the railing and balanced himself on the dark wooden rail in front of him.  
  
"Please," Ryou's voice was soft and barely audible. "Please don't hurt him. It wasn't his fault, I......I got myself worked up. Bakura had nothing to do with it." Ryou's eyes glimmered with unshed tears as he moved over to the first step leading down. "I'm fine really. No need to worry about me, Seto. I'll be just fine."  
  
As Ryou walked towards the bottom of the steps, Bakura stood. He turned to leave, but a heavy hand on his shoulder stopped him. Glancing back, Bakura nearly jumped at the anger in Yami's eyes.  
  
"You are a fool, Bakura. Can't you see that the boy lied for you? I believe that he has kept you from being hurt. Can't you at least stick around to see if he's really alright?"  
  
Bakura shrugged Yami's hand off. "No. There's no need." He turned and left out the open door.  
  
*~*~~*~*  
  
Ryou lie in bed and stared at the ceiling, the day's events playing in his mind. He didn't want to give up, but like he said before, it needed to be done.  
  
Ryou rolled over and watched his reflection in the mirror. His eyes reminded him of the look on Bakura's face when he cme out of his room. Bakura's face held an unknown emotion. It wasn't hate, Ryou had seen that look on the yami's face before. No, it defianately wasn't hate.  
  
He seemed upset about something; more vunerable. Kinda the way Ryou looked now. Ryou sighed and once again, tried to sleep. He was so tired, but he just couldn't will himself to sleep. He also could not rid himself of the haunting vision of Bakura's eyes.  
  
That night was one of the longest Ryou had had in a long while. [A/N That was not a typo.] That night was also when Ryou thought over his whole life and it's meaning. And whatever meaning it had was lost the very second the Ring left his possesion.  
  
*~*~~*~*  
  
Over the next month, everyone grew increasingly worried about Ryou. The hikari of the Ring hardly ever left his room. When he did, he appeared to be very tired and weak. Seto and Joey had to almost force him to eat. Joey kept insisting that Bakura was the cause, and that Bakura would know how they could help Ryou, even if he didn't want to.  
  
"Seto! Bakura has to help! If anything happens to Ryou, Bakura will feel the affects too!"  
  
"Joey, Bakura won't help. He could care less about Ryou. You've seen that! Ryou could die and he wouldn't even blink!" Seto punched the table to emphasize his point.  
  
"We have to try! How would you feel is something does happen!? Ryou can't live like this anymore! I refuse to sit and watch as he withers away!"  
  
Joey glared as Seto reached out to touch his arm. He violently pulled it back and turned away. Seto stared as Joey grabbed his jacket and left the house, slamming the door behind him. Seto sighed and looked to the top of the stairs. Ryou stood there, tears freely flowing down his cheeks.  
  
"I'm so sorry, Seto. I don't want to be such a bother. I can't bear to see you two fight like that over me. "  
  
"Oh, hush you. Are you feeling any better?"  
  
"A little. Do you think we could go somewhere today?"  
  
"Of course. Where do you wanna go?"  
  
"Anywhere but here."  
  
"Fine then. Go shower and we'll leave as soon as your ready."  
  
*~*~~*~*  
  
Joey knocked loudly on the door of Bakura and Ryou's home. It took a few moments, but soon Bakura's angry face was in the doorway.  
  
"I don't have time to listen to your lectures. Go away."  
  
Before Bakura could shut the door, Joey pushed his hand onto the door to keep it from being slammed in his face. "I'm not here to lecture you. We need your help."  
  
"Woah! Somebody shoot me, I think I'm dreaming." Bakura's voice was sarcastic and mocking.  
  
"I'm serious, Bakura. Ryou's sick and we need you to help us find out why."  
  
"Why do you need me? Take him to a doctor! Not me!"  
  
"We have! They say that he's perfectly healthy! They say the most that could be wrong with him is that he could be a bit tired. But it's so much more than that! He doesn't leave his room and--"  
  
Bakura cut him off, "Shut up and stop the babbling! I'll come already! Just shut up!"  
  
Joey grinned and led Bakura back to the Kaiba mansion.  
  
*~*~~*~*  
  
Seto smiled as Ryou yawned loudly in the backseat of the limo. This time, he was tired from being out all day and not just from being depressed. He seemed to enjoy the day. They had left and gone to the beach. Ryou sat on the sand and let the water rush over his body every time a small wave hit the shore. Seto sat and watched as his friend talked to him about his hopes and his fears, and Bakura.  
  
During their visit to the ocean, Seto found out what Ryou found so good in the yami. Turns out, Ryou had fallen in love with him the same moment he put the Ring around his neck. Ryou said that he loved things that were hard to figure and a large challenge. Seto laughed when Ryou told him of Bakura's reaction to the modern world. He had freaked out, screaming about evil boxes and glowing rocks. TV's and lamps.  
  
Ryou's head fell against Seto's shoulder and he laughed softly, Ryou looked just like a sleeping kitten. When the driver stopped, Seto scouped Ryou up and carried him, once again, bridal style into the house.  
  
*~*~~*~*  
  
Joey growled as he heard the front door gently shut. Glancing at the clock that read, 12:38 AM, he stomped to the living room doorway, ready to yell himself hoarse at Seto. He stopped, however, at the sight that greeted him. Ryou was lying peacefully asleep in Seto's arms. Seto walked past him and over to the stairway, and stopped himself when he saw Bakura, sitting with his arms crossed, on his couch. He narrowed his eyes at both Joey and Bakura and climbed the stairs.  
  
Seto gently placed Ryou in his bed and pulled the covers up and around his shoulders. Ryou murmered a 'Thank You' before snuggling deeper into the warmth of the blankets. Seto decended the stairs, glaring at Joey.  
  
"Explain yourself, now. I thought I told you, Bakura won't be able to help. He'll probably make things worse."  
  
"I don't care, it's worth the try. And anyways, where have you two been all day?! We've been here since 2 o'clock!"  
  
"I took Ryou out. He said he wanted to go somewhere so we did. Now, what can Bakura do that we haven't already tried?"  
  
Bakura uncrossed his arms and stood. "Would you two be so kind and stop talking like I'm not even here? Let me talk to Ryou and then I'll leave. I've been here for way too long. I do have a life you know."  
  
Seto spun around to stare at Bakura. "You want to talk to him now?! He needs to sleep!"  
  
Bakura never heard that. He was upstairs and in Ryou's room before either of them could blink.  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~  
  
End of Chapter four! Hope you enjoyed! Now please leave a nice little review and don't flame. Flames will be used to barbeque some chicken!  
  
Not to sure what song will be used for next chappy. You'll just have to wait and see!  
  
~*Fire of the Angel  
  
5:37 pm 5-31-03*~ 


	5. From the Inside

Amazing! Chapter 5 already! By the way things are going, this will probably be the last chapter. I didn't expect to have such long chapters, so the story has moved along quite well with the short amount. After the story is finished, there will be a sequel, so don't worry!  
  
I love the reviews I am recieving! Thanks for each and every one!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to YGO nor do I claim to. I also do not own any of the songs used in this song based fic.  
  
Please enjoy chapter 5!  
  
Bakura = Ryou  
  
Yami Bakura = Bakura  
  
This story contains Yaoi, don't like then don't read!  
  
~Lyrics~  
  
"Blah" Speaking  
  
'Blah' Thoughts  
  
*~*~~*~* Scene Change  
  
**** Flashback or Dream  
  
//Bakura to Ryou//  
  
/Ryou to Bakura/  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~  
  
Slowly Drifting Chapter Five: From the Inside  
  
Don't know who to trust, no surprise  
  
Everyone feels so far away from me - From the Inside - Linkin Park  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~  
  
Bakura wasn't prepared for the sight that met his eyes when he shut the door. Ryou looked like the most fragile thing in the world at the moment. His sliver hair was spread out around his face and shoulders, glimmering in the moonlight. His arm was over head and his face looked peaceful and a bit pained. Bakura just stood in the shadows for the next moments; watching Ryou as he slept.  
  
During the silent moments that he stood there, Bakura observed Ryou's face as it contorted into the look of fear in seconds. Soon Ryou was tossing and turning, groaning and gasping. Ryou jolted up with a shuddering gasp,  
  
"No!"  
  
Ryou brought his knees up to his chest and rested his head on them. He turned his head to the side and stared at the mirror, his long hair spilling over his shoulders. After a moment, he spoke,  
  
"You can come out of hiding, Bakura. What do you want?"  
  
Bakura stepped closer to the bed, where Ryou's face was turned away from him. "How did you know I was here?"  
  
"Reflection off of your hair. I saw it in the mirror. Only you and I have silver hair, so unless I'm two people, it had to be you."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"What do you want from me now? I thought you were enjoying freedom."  
  
"The mutt brought me here. Said your sick and only I could help."  
  
Ryou laughed, a cold bitter laugh. "Oh, if only you knew."  
  
"I also came to talk to you. I've been wanting to for a while now, but I figured you would run again."  
  
"Well, talk. I'm in no shape to run at the moment, so I'm all ears."  
  
"I wanted to ask you somethings as well."  
  
Ryou lifted his head and turned it so he faced Bakura. "Ask away. I'm an open book."  
  
"Ok. One, why did you run?"  
  
"Good question. Why did I run? Let's see..first, I don't think I could bear being so close to you knowing I was a hopeless cause. Second, I felt as though I was betraying myself. I went against my vow to win and gave up. I'm not one to lose easily."  
  
"Two, what's happened to you? You weren't like this when you still lived with me."  
  
"Like this?" Ryou shook his head, noting the black and silver. "You tell me, Bakura. Have you seen my eyes yet? Look at them, who do they remind you of?" Ryou dropped his knees and crawled over to Bakura. "Do you see it, yami? Can you see yourself in my eyes? I'm like this because you pushed me away so much, I unknowingly adopted parts of you to make myself feel closer to you."  
  
"How is that possible?" Bakura's eyes bored into Ryou's as he noted every detail they held.  
  
"The Millenium Ring, Bakura. It felt my pain and changed me. That's why I gave my half to you. I was becoming you; something I did not want to be." Ryou pushed himself back, but Bakura grabbed his wrist.  
  
"Final question, why have you locked yourself away?"  
  
"Easy answer. I'm alone. My friends are only making things worse everytime I see them together. They all have someone, while I can only watch. I'll never be able to feel how they do; protected and loved. My father left me because of what I am, while my yami is cold and heartless. He used my own heart against me and showed me that emotions are weak."  
  
Bakura pulled Ryou against his chest. "I'm not to sure about that anymore. I know I said the last question was it, but one more."  
  
"Go ahead," Ryou's voice was muffled against Bakura's chest.  
  
"Do I love you?"  
  
Ryou lifted his head alittle. "I don't know, Bakura. That's for you to decide. I doubt it though. I can see it in your eyes that you hate everything about me. You can't trust me at all and I don't think you ever will."  
  
Bakura wrapped his arms around Ryou and brought his mouth down to Ryou's ear. "I think I can trust you with one thing. I have a secret, Ryou. May I tell you?"  
  
"Yes," Ryou breathed.  
  
"I do believe I have fallen in love. If that's what you call it."  
  
Instead of the laughs of joy he expected, Bakura was pulled closer as Ryou began to sob. His shoulders shook against Bakura's chest and Bakura frowned.  
  
"Ryou?"  
  
"You fool! Your weak now. You know this, right?"  
  
Bakura smiled alittle. "I know, but didn't you say love made you strong?"  
  
Ryou's sobs doubled and he shook his head yes. Bakura sat down on the bed and allowed Ryou to cry himself asleep, lying on the yami's chest.  
  
*~*~~*~*  
  
Ryou awoke with a large yawn and stretch as he sat up in bed. He smiled as he tossed his messy hair out of his view. 'That was a nice dream.' He walked over to the window and opened it, allowing the cool air to awake him. Sadly he went through his daily routine of brushing his hair and staring out the window.  
  
Soon, a very loud yell rang through the house. So loud that it felt as though the walls were shaking.  
  
"YOU ARE NOT TAKING HIM ANYWHERE!!!"  
  
Ryou looked at his door, puzzled before walking towards it and opening it. The voices were coming from a point down the hallway, somewhere near Seto's office. He poked his head out and craned his neck to see what was going on.  
  
Outside the door to Seto's office, Bakura stood in front of Seto and Joey. Joey stood behind Seto, holding his arm to keep him back. Bakura's arms were crossed and he was glaring at the fist-raised Kaiba. Seto looked as if he were ready to kill Bakura.  
  
"I WILL NOT LET YOU TAKE RYOU WITH YOU! YOU ARE A PSYCO! I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT WENT ON LAST NIGHT, BUT I DOUBT HE WANTS TO GO WITH YOU!" Seto was growling at the end of his little outburst, but Bakura still did not appear to be phased in any way.  
  
Bakura opened one eye before opening both and looking at the two with a glare of his own. "I said some rather important things last night. I do believe that Ryou will be happy to come home."  
  
Ryou made an 'eep' ing noise before fainting, face first, in his bedroom doorway.  
  
*~*~~*~*  
  
Someone was gently tapping Ryou's face as he opened his eyes. He was lying on something; someone. Ryou looked up and saw the concerned faces of Joey and Seto, and a look of concern in deep amber eyes. Ryou 'eep'ed again before pushing himself up and away from Bakura.  
  
"Ryou? What's wrong with you?"  
  
"You," Ryou breathed. " I thought I said to stay away from me!"  
  
Seto smirked triumphently. He knew Ryou wasn't going to want to go back home.  
  
"Do you remember what happened last night?"  
  
Ryou blinked. Last night; didn't he go on a small trip with Seto? He also had some very vived dreams......"THAT WAS REAL!?" He passed out again.  
  
*~*~~*~*  
  
Ryou groaned as he attempted to blink the bright light out of his eyes. He attempted to roll over and get away from the light, but someone was holding his body in place while a rather rude person looked at his eyes.  
  
"Ryou," it was the now familiar Dr. Myaka. "Ryou, sweetie. Let me see your eyes. I'm just checking to make sure you didn't have another episode."  
  
"I passed out. That was all. Now would you kindly stop shining that light in my eyes!? It hurts!"  
  
"Oh." The light was removed and Ryou was allowed to sit up. He was still lying in his doorway, but he was no longer being supported by Bakura. In fact, the yami was no where in sight. Dr. Myaka, who was kneeling next to him, stood and smiled.  
  
"He's fine. He bumped his head abit, but he'll be just fine. " She picked her bag up and walked down the steps, but paused midway down. She walked back up and stepped in front of Ryou.  
  
"Each time I've seen you, I've been unable to speak properly to you. I wanted to say that you look just like your mother. She was a beautiful woman, and you have recieved the same beauty."  
  
Ryou's eyes saddened as he stood. "You knew my mother?"  
  
"Yes," she smiled. "We were friends in high school. She was a wonderful woman and I'm sorry that you aren't able to remember that."  
  
"Thanks." Ryou shook her hand and she departed from the Kaiba mansion. When the door shut, Ryou rounded on Seto and Joey.  
  
"WHAT HAPPENED!?"  
  
Seto stepped forward; wanting to calm Ryou down. "We were trying to get Bakura to leave. Ryou, he said he wanted to take you back home. Said something about what happened last night. Ryou, what did happen?"  
  
Ryou's eyes glazed over; his memory kicking in. "Bakura.....Bakura, he said that he loved me."  
  
Seto clenched his fist. "Ryou, you can't believe that. He's just playing with your head."  
  
"Where is he?"  
  
"He went home, he said he didn't want to scare you anymore."  
  
Ryou whispered, "My God, he was serious!" He bolted down the steps, Seto and Joey close on his heels. Joey stopped in the door frame,  
  
"RYOU! HE'S MESSING WITH YOUR HEAD AGAIN!"  
  
Ryou paused long enough to yell, with fire blazing in his eyes. "I DON'T CARE! IT FELT REAL ENOUGH TO ME!"  
  
Ryou ran down the driveway and down the street, towards where his heart lie. As he ran around a corner, thunder cracked overhead.  
  
*~*~~*~*  
  
Ryou was soaking wet and shaking when he stepped onto his own doorstep. He lifted his hand to knock, but couldn't bring himself to do it. He turned away, ready to walk away from his dreams again. An unnaturally soft voice stopped him,  
  
"I must admit, you look rather attractive dripping wet."  
  
Ryou turned around, and looked into the amber eyes of his darkside. Bakura's face was blank but, Ryou could see a glimer of emotion in the dark depths of amber-brown. Bakura stepped aside in the doorway, an unspoken invitation into the house. Ryou slipped past and Bakura shut the door behind him. Bakura leaned against the doorway and Ryou faced him as he spoke.  
  
"Did you mean it?"  
  
"I had to of. You really expect me to reveal any weakness?"  
  
Ryou laughed alittle. "I don't know. I really don't."  
  
Bakura opened his arms, not moving from his spot on the door. Ryou hesitantly walked over and wrapped his own arms around the Spirit of the Ring. Bakura made a face when Ryou pulled away.  
  
"Your soaking wet and shaking!"  
  
Ryou blushed when he looked down and sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck.  
  
"I guess I am. That's what happens when you run through the rain."  
  
"Your gonna catch a cold. Go change."  
  
"Um, yami? Did you forget something? I moved out."  
  
"You took everything!?"  
  
"Uh, yea?"  
  
Bakura growled as he lead Ryou by the hand, up to his room. "You are moving everything back in tomorrow."  
  
Ryou stopped. "Who said I wanted to stay?"  
  
Bakura looked back and facevaulted. "You....you are gonna come home.....right?"  
  
Ryou began laughing. He was laughing so hard he couldn't breathe for a few moments; so it took a while for him to answer.  
  
"Yea......oh the look on your face.......priceless!" Bakura stepped over and picked Ryou up. Ryou pouted and looked up at him. "I can walk on my own, you know."  
  
"Yes, I know. But, I don't want you to do anything stupid, like get the idea of leaving for a joke."  
  
"Aw.....the little Bakura is scared."  
  
Bakura dumped Ryou on his bed and glared. "I have good reason to be." With that, he proceded to remove Ryou clothes and 'help' get him into some clean and dry ones of his own.  
  
*~*~~*~*  
  
The next few weeks were extremely happy for Ryou. With the help of Bakura, he had gotten all of his things back into the house. Stuff at the Bakura household was almost back to normal, with the exception of one thing. Ryou and Bakura had moved their belongings into Ryou's father's room. It was the master bedroom, so therefore, bigger. The room was being redecorated by the two, so that also meant new paint.  
  
Ryou stood on the ladder in the corner of the room, attempting to paint the top of the corner. Bakura had left the room, saying something about being hungry, so that left Ryou alone in the quiet room. He was humming a soft tune, something that just came out of the recesses of his mind, when a loud shout from Bakura broke through his thought. He jumped from being startled and dropped the paintbrush, getting paint all down his front and in his hair. Bakura called for him again, this time somewhere closer to the open door. Ryou sat on the top of the ladder and glared as Bakura entered the room.  
  
"Hey, we just got some money from your ol' man. Nothing to say where it came from except for the return address." Bakura then looked up at Ryou and raised an eyebrow. "You get into a fight with the can of paint and lose?"  
  
"No, you idiot. I was startled by your yelling and dropped the damn brush!"  
  
"Oops."  
  
Ryou hopped of of the top and grabbed the envolope from Bakura's hands. He opened it and peered at the check inside. $2,000 was written on the blue paper, in his father's writing. Ryou handed the check to Bakura and studied the white envolope. In the top left corner, a return address was written in blue ink. Ryou's eyes raked over it and stopped at the country. Brittan was written in the same blue ink. Ryou started crying then. Bakura wrapped his arms aroun him and sat themselves down on the plastic covered bed. Ryou buried his face in Bakura's neck and whimpered.  
  
"He's gone back home. I can't believe it! He really is gone for good! What did I do to deserve this?"  
  
Bakura made noises in his throat to try and soothe the distraut Ryou. "I can't bear to see you do this everytime you see or hear something about your father, Ryou. I love you and this is tearing you apart." Bakura lifted Ryou chin and kissed him gently. "You need to talk to your father. Try to get him to understand who you are. If he really is your father, he'll understand."  
  
Ryou sniffed and leaned back down on Bakura's chest. "You really think I can get him to listen?"  
  
Bakura kissed the top of Ryou's head. "We'll make him listen. We can arrive on his doorstep without any notification. He won't have time to run away."  
  
Ryou smiled against Bakura's neck. "Home. I'd really like to go back for a while."  
  
"Hey, let's go for a walk. We need to get away from the fumes and get some fresh air. When we get back, we can start planning our trip for operation Dad."  
  
Ryou laughed sadly as he got up and changed his clothes. Then, hand in hand, they walked down the streets of Domino city, Japan, walking towards their destiny together, forever.  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~  
  
YAY! End of the story! I hope you enjoyed this story as much as I do. As you guessed, the sequel will surround Ryou and Bakura as they try to get James to understand their relationship. No flames allowed!  
  
Please hit the nice little review button and put in a good word for me!  
  
~*Fire of the Angel  
  
2:45 pm 6-08-03*~ 


End file.
